Golden Daisies Alley
Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the''' Golden Daisies'. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2019 November event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Airplane * Middle of path * Roof section above door, left of peak * To right of upper right window Backpack * Bottom of steps (left) behind birdbath, purple and brown * In front of side porch * Hanging on house name post Bell *On side of front of house *Hanging in the tree, upper left *Hanging in the tree, upper right (left side or right side) *On post of name sign Birdcage * Hanging from tree above lower right roof * In front of right stone wall end cap near Golden Daisies sign * Top right side tree branch * Left side front door Boat *In bird bath *In the lake *On the bench Cat * Top right window * Lying in front bird bath * Cat on railing, right side of house * On right high roof Cheese *On the path to the house in front of dog (cheese board) *On the bench *On front porch (ball of cheese) *To right of angel statue on wall (cheese board) *On front armrest of bench (cheese board) Donkey #Top center window (toy) #Beside the dog (toy) #In yard above bench #On the bench (toy) #In distance at right side of house Dreamcatcher * Top right, left of birdhouse * In 1st story leftmost window * Top left in the tree Eagle * Top left side of bay window * Left center in front of small trees * Top right side, just under the bunting flags Frog *On top of bird bath *On left hand fork of tree on right Garden Gnome # On front porch railing # On right side of room # On right porch railing # Bottom center, lying on cobblestones # Cross piece of sign # In crotch of right tree Glove *On bench seat (purple) *On left post of stone wall *On the railing to the right side entrance Gardening Wheelbarrow * In front of bird bath * Front of right entrance stairs * In front of right side stairs * Under left side of bench * Center right side * In front of right side dog Guitar *On front porch *Front right side of house *Center walkway, in front of dog Kite * In front of brick wall, behind angel statue * Top right corner of upper center window on house * In between the two main branches of the large tree in foreground on right * Center left side above mountains Mailbox * To the right of front stairs * Against wall on left side front porch * Center right side, right side of tree Notebook * To the right of the angel statue on the stone wall * On front right side stone wall Photo Frame * On "Golden Daisies Alley" sign hanging right bottom of screen * On the right entrance door Pie *In front of porch steps *On the bench *In front of side porch *On right side stone wall Pilgrim's Hat * On the right post of front stairs * On the right fence post * On the second rung of the ladder * Left above bay window Punch *Pitcher to the left of the kneeling statue *Punch bowl to the left of the walkway path *Punch bowl on front porch *Pitcher at beginning of side porch *Punch bowl behind left side window Quiver * Left side of bay window * Top left in tree above bunting flags * Right side against house name post Raccoon *On post of wall in front of house *House left side on ladder *Hanging on the right side of bay window *On right tree trunk *On roof above side porch Rain Boot * On left side lower roof (yellow) * To left of angel statue in flowers (yellow) Rocking Chair * Left of bird bath * On the side porch * Center in front of house * On front porch * Center right side Scarf * Left side branch of right tree * At the shot of the angel statue at the bottom left Scooter *In backyard, in front of bushes (red) *Front right side of house (blue) *Behind bird bath (red) *Behind right side tree (red) Tambourine *Above bench, on the arm of the sign *Lower left (purple) in the hydrangea, right of the kneeling statue *Upper right corner of the bay window of the house (with multi-color ribbons) *On front door, on wreath (gold) *In tree fork of right tree *Roof corner above front stairs Umbrella * Over top left window * Vertical along left wall of house * Swimming in the lake Windmill * Right of house in background * Left of house, across lake * Left stone finial Key Map Ranks Gallery Golden Daisies Alley.png|Rank I GDA Rank II_2.png|Rank II Silhouette Gallery ''This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Add silhouettes here Item Drops Coming Soon Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Hidden City Info * Events * Tips & Tricks * Locations Category:Locations Category:Event Locations